This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee
by Frostlesskiss
Summary: Kaito Shion is in a living hell. In Tengoku city, there is nothing but despair. He, along with everyone else, must obey the great queen, Miku Hatsune. She makes sure you smile, she wants you to be happy, with everything. In this world you must take the drug Ondine to stay content, because even one frown means death. This place is far from perfect. So smile. Your life depends on it.
1. You Should Only Be Happy!

Author's Note: Hello wonderful readers! I thought I would make I more serious story, and I thought of this. Fufufu...I'm quite pleased with myself for thinking of this! I hope you all enjoy! LUV U! XD

* * *

It was dark outside. The type of dark that told you it was almost morning, the sun rising and illuminating the world dimly. Fog covered the city like a thick blanket, and people huddled together to keep warm. It was early. Way too early to be outside in thirty degree weather, the temperature going down by the second. Few lights were lit, coming from large stores, malls, and buildings. Grand Cental was truly a beautiful place. Tall skyscrapers, businesses, restaurants, and other extraordinary places surrounded the large crowd. Though each of them knew they couldn't afford to even live near such a beautiful place.

The large stage at the center of the crowd suddenly lit up, and everyone directed their attention towards it. The large thumping of the soldier's footsteps filled the people's ears. It was a familiar sound to them, and even though they heard it everyday, somehow they still couldn't get used to the feeling of dread that ran through their bodies. For they knew what that sound meant, and it scared the living daylights out of them everytime. That one simple sound, it told them that the Queen was near. Watching them, inspecting them, making sure there was always a smile on their face.

Sure, the thought didn't seem that bad. She was making sure you smiled, that you were happy. That's not so bad. That's what your thinking, right? Wrong. You don't even know a fragment of the truth. A tall figure stepped at the edge of the stage. She held the microphone near her lips, long pink hair going in her face a bit. She wore a black uniform dress, leather boots, and silky black gloves. On her head lyed a small black hat, and she looked down at the crowd with a serious expression, though a small smirk crossed her features. She was known almost as well as the Queen, and her duty was very simple. She was the executioner, and owner of the Sadistic Music Factory. Everyone knew her. The very famous, very sadistic, Luka Megurine. She spoke, her voice ringing loudly threw the large speakers.

"Attention! Attention!" Everyone shut their mouths. They didn't dare to disobey the very person who could get their life taken away in a split second. She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Thank you! I think all of you know why your here today! So, let's get started, shall we?" She said with a wink. "All of you, show your respect for our great and honorable queen!"

Another figure strutted on stage. She was much shorter than the other, but her presense was just as intimidating, if not greater. She stood at the center of the stage, her blue eyes scanning the crowd as she held her head up high. She smiled, waving her hands in the air as she spoke threw her headpiece.

"Hi hiiiiiii!" The whole area erupted in cheers, despite the overwhelming fear flowing threw their bodies.

"How is everyone today?! Are you all happy?!" She was answered with another wave of cheers, whistling, and waves. She giggled, blue ponytails bouncing as she put her hand to her ear.

"I can't hear you! I wanna see those smiiiiiles!" Again, the crowd burst into a fit of cheers, throats burning and ears ringing from the volume. Everyone grinned widely, white or yellow teeth illuminating the area like Christmas lights. They all smiled as if their life depended on it. Which it did.

The woman skipped across the stage, moving closer to her 'adoring' people. She wasn't afraid if someone tried to attack her. They wouldn't dare. Injuring the Queen, even if it's a little scratch, immediately meant death. Which Luka would be too happy to deliver. And with all the soldiers standing at the edges of the stage, not to mention standing near the crowd, you'd be stupid to try it. The men would shoot on sight. There was no escape.

"Haha! I can feel the energy! So, do you all know what time it is nooow?!" Everyone yelled, screamed, and cheered frantically. She grinned, nodding.

"That's riiight! Time to sing the national anthem! You ready?!" The lights went out, earning a few startled screams from the crowd. One light came on, a large spotlight on the one and only Queen. A slow, calming song came on, and she swayed to the beat, a smile on her face.

"Why is everyone happy?

They say that they want to listen to the story of this world, they want know about this world.

In the park by the water, everyone is listening carefully

It's exciting. Isn't that right, Ondine?"

The music suddenly changed, going from an innocent, slow beat to a rapid, party one. The area lit up with different color lights, all flashing and moving around the stage. Everyone, despite their injured throats, cheered loudly.

"Yeah, attention please!  
Now, now, I'll tell you, everyone!  
Something in you mind, something you're uncertain about  
I'll tell you everything!

Well, why everyone is happy?...

That's because it's a duty  
Are you happy? That's your duty, okay? Do you carry it out?  
We, the Happiness Safety Commission, wish for your happiness and support you, everyone!

It's your duty to be happy

It's your duty to be happy

It's your duty to be happy

Are you happy? That's your duty, okay?

It's your duty to be happy  
It's your duty to be happy  
It's your duty to be happy  
Are you happy? That's your duty, sure, it is.

So, relieve and carry out your duty!  
Everyone's happiness is our happiness

Are you happy? That's your duty, okay? Do you carry it out?  
If you're not happy..."

Her face suddenly got deadly serious, so much it was scary.

"To be strangulated, beheaded, killed by gun, boiled in an iron pot, drawn in the water, sent to the electric chair,  
To be burned alive, buried alive, killed by poison, stoned, whipsawed, or crucified"

She smiled happily, looking around cheerfully as she held her hands out.

"Choose your favorite!"

"Yeah, attention please!  
Now, now, your heart is just filled with happiness, everyone!  
Worries or troubles, you don't have any, right?  
How scary! It's scary!

Your all so happy! It's scary!"

She strutted around the stage, dancing and swinging her hips. She spun around, hair spinning around her gracefully as she earned loud whistles and cheers. She walked back towards her spot, hips moving as she did so. She turned back to the crowd, the music going back to it's slow, peaceful pace.

"Is everyone REALLY happy?  
They said that they wanted to go out of this world, they wanted to escape from this world  
Every one of them was in fear with their ears covered, weren't they, Undine?"

It yet again went back to its loud, fast pace, and all the people in the area cheered in response.

"Yeah, attention please!  
Now, now, he died!  
The knight who rejected Ondine, he died!  
If you want to attend his funeral, stand in line over there!  
The rest of you, just live a happy life! **That's all**"

Everyone knew who the knight was. He served as an example. The poor man had overdosed on Ondine, and died because of it. But that was just the price...the price it took to stay happy and stay alive for just one more day. But what good was that if it just made your death day come sooner?

"It's your duty to be happy  
It's your duty to be happy  
It's your duty to be happy  
Are you happy? That's your duty, okay?"

"It's your duty to be happy  
It's your duty to be happy  
It's your duty to be happy  
Are you happy? That's your duty, sure, it is!"

"It's your duty,

it's your duty, okay?

It's your duty,

**It's your duty to be happy**

It's your duty,

it's your duty, okay?

It's your duty"

"If you're not happy...

**Just die**"

She said the last part cheerfully, but then deadly serious. As deadly as a snake. Her voice held malice, it threatened you, warned you. If you ever got out of line, threatened her, weren't content with your life...

**Immediate execution**

She smiled happily, the music stopping. The only thing that was heard were the deafening screams of the crowd. The woman grinned, waving.

"Alrighty! That's it for today! Line up on that line over there to get your supply of Ondine, and that line there to get Undine!" She said, pointing to the left side of the stage before turning to the right. She clasped her hands together, a cheerful smile on her face.

"And remember!" Her eyes narrowed, a smirk growing on her face.

**"Stay happy~"**

* * *

I walked through the cold morning air, my hands balled tightly in my jacket pockets. I tugged at my scarf, fixing the thin fabric to cover my neck a bit more. Pulling my hands out, I rubbed them together, blowing on them before rubbing them again. I sighed and looked at my gloves, which clearly weren't helping to make my body temperature go any higher.

_Hmmm...maybe it could be the fact that they have holes in them? _I thought sarcastically before sighing. My breath turned into a small fog. Just another reminder that I was freezing my ass off out here. I placed my hands back in my pocket, my cold skin touching something warm. I clenched the items tightly, the small tubes being about the only thing keeping me warm.

_Ondine_

I knew full well how dangerous this drug was, but I took it anyway. But, it's not like I had a choice. It's mandatory to take your supply of Ondine from the soldiers, otherwise, off with your head. But even so, no one complained. They were giving out free drugs, one that could save your life here in Tengoku. I chuckled at the ironic name. Tengoku meant heaven, so why did I only think of this place as hell?

I rubbed my thumb over one of the small tubes. Just the feel of the plastic container made a sense of relief wash over me. I...I would be okay for now...I ran a hand threw my blue hair, wondering just when the drug would send me to my grave. Just like one of the Queen's knights, who overdosed on Ondine...and my...

"Kaito!"

I jumped a bit, startled by the sound of my name being called. I looked around, only to see a large mess of purple hair running towards me. Gakupo waved frantically as he ran over, stopping in front of me. He breathed a bit heavily, trying to catch his breath. When he looked up at me, he grinned.

"Hey!...gya...you get your fix?" He breathed out. I was confused for a moment, before I realized he was talking about the Ondine. I nodded, taking one out and showing it to him.

"Yeah. What about you?" He took out a tube from his coat pocket, a grin on his face as he showed me.

"Yup! But this time, I brought Undine!" He said, looking smug. There was a huge difference between Ondine and Undine. They both had the same effect, but lasted different times. The drugs were like others. They made you high. But, they also made you feel an overwhelming sense of happiness. Happy being alive, happy with your life, happy with what you have, and most importantly, happy with the Queen. You lose all worries, and just feel...content with...well, everything.

However, while they both work the same, Undine lasts longer than Ondine. Not to mention Undine is the only one you have to pay for. While Ondine works for only about a week, Undine lasts a whole month. Amazing huh? It's much better than Crack, Marijuana, and any other drug combined. But, it could also be very dangerous. Like I said, it'll make you content with anything. But that's just the problem, it will make you content with _everything. _Still don't get what I'm saying? Here, I'll give you an example:

Let's say you take this drug. Of course the effects start immediately, so yeah...that's good. But then a guy comes up to you. He wants to rob you, take your things, the money you most likely need to buy food. Probably the only money you have. Not only that, but he takes an interest in you. He wants to rape you. And all you have to say is: "Okay"

You give him your money with a chuckle of glee, and let him fuck the daylights out of you while you just have a smile on your face, thinking everything's just peachy. Now, I'm sure what your thinking now is: What if someone else is around? They'd surely help, and I'd be just fine, right? Wrong. He would most likely attempt this crime at night. And even if someone was around, they'd most likely be on the drug too. After all, you need this drug to live. And if that person is on this drug, he'll just watch the scene, and smile. He's happy with it. Because he is happy with anything around him.

Now I'm sure your asking: Well, what if I don't take this drug? What if I refuse? I'd be fine then. Again, wrong. You'd be stupid not to take this drug. You'd be killed if you don't. It is mandatory to ingest Ondine, direct orders from the Queen herself. As I explained earlier, she does this so everyone is happy. Especially with her. This way, they'll be fine with her being their ultimate ruler. They'll grin at her bad decisions. They won't overrule her. And they'll accept their death with a smile on their face.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she makes sure you drink this drug. A creation she made herself. Soldiers drop by your house after your given your supply of Ondine, and they make sure you've ingested it. Not to mention, they have their scanners. With them, they'll scan your body and read your drug rates. And occasionally they'll do a few blood tests, just to be safe.

Oh, but that's not all. No, far from it. Of course, anyone who doesn't take this drug is immediately sent to the executioner. And the death rate in this town is off the charts. With Ondine constantly being shoved down their throats, people die quickly from overdose. Also, since it's effects last so long, and the experience from the strong drug are phenomenal, you don't need to take a lot of it at once in order to overdose. As a result, people die quickly in this town. They drop like flys, and it's sickening. Now do you realize just how serious this situation is? We're living in hell, every single say, until we die.

I frowned at my purple-haired friend. "You mean you actually paid instead of just getting Ondine?"

Gakupo grinned. "Well, yeah! It does last a whole month, so I brought three! I'll be alright for a while!" I raised an eyebrow.

"And how much did that cost exactly?" Gakupo's smile dimmed down a bit. He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Haha...ah...about...two hundred dollars..." he mumbled. I placed my hand at my ear, leaning over a bit.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that. What did you say?" Gakupo huffed.

"Two hundred dollars okay!" He yelled. Undine was fifty dollars a piece, and so was the tax. I growled.

"Are you outta your fucking mind, Gakupo?! You do realize what little money you have, right?!" I asked angrily. He sighed.

"Don't you think I know that?! I'll be fine! I got it under control!" He yelled back.

"Oh really? Then how much money do you have left? Do you even have enough to buy food?! Huh smart guy?! Or were you just planning to starve?!" We both knew we weren't rich. Far from it. We lived in a small, beaten down cabin in the slums, along with a few other friends. We all watched over each other, took care of each other. We made sure each of us could at least eat once a day. And most importantly, we made sure we didn't waste money on stupid things. Like Undine! Why buy that when you could get Ondine once a week for free?!

I turned away from the eggplant-loving idiot. I couldn't believe him! How could he do something like this?! Did he realize how much we worried about him?! How much I worried about him?! The two of had been best friends since we were kids. I was only five when we first met, and he was six. He was older than me, making me jealous a bit, but we still stuck together like glue since then. At the time, I was eating the greatest, most awesomest thing in the world. Ice cream. He was eating an eggplant of course, and we started arguing over which was better. Well, until he dipped his eggplant into my ice cream. He tried it, and lit up, saying that it didn't taste that bad.

I chuckled at the memory. We had been threw everything together. Childhood, school, puberty...our parents dying...poverty...robbery...drug abuse...I sighed and looked at the grey concrete underneath my sneakers. It had cracks in it, and was starting it peel off. They should really get that fixed...I could hear Gakupo let out a sigh behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder gently.

"Kaito...I'm sorry...it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Good idea?! It was a fucking horrible idea!" I snapped. He moved back a bit, holding his hands up in a way that said: I mean no harm.

"Okay! Okay! Thinking about it now, it was a pretty bad idea..but I'm sorry okay. I won't do it again. And I have enough money left over to last me the whole week. I promise..."

I looked up at him, taking a moment to search his eyes. I could always tell if he was lying or not by his eyes. After I deemed it safe, I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Fine..." Gakupo lit up. He laughed, patting my back a little too hard and throwing me off balance.

"Great! Now, let's get going before Gumi and the others start to worry about us!" I smiled, chuckling.

"Yeah, let's go..." He laughed, ruffling my hair as we started walking home. But not before going to buy a bite to eat first.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Len shall be in the next chap! Review and tell me what you think! LUV U! XD


	2. The Lost Girl

Author's Note: Welcome back people! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! LUV U! XD

* * *

We stopped by the grocery store before we walked back. We combined our money so we could buy supplies for the rest of the week. I sighed. Sadly, we didn't have enough for transportation. And sadly...since we were in Grand central, we were about a half an hour from home. So, without a train or bus to take, that half an hour would become an hour. Great...just great...

I saw Gakupo pulling his jacket tighter to himself from the corner of my eye. It was the only jacket he had. A green, puffy one. Green wasn't really his color. I remember him saying he found it in a nearby trash can. Probably because it had a few holes in it. Just like my black one. A frown covered my face. We had to save all our money for food and bills, so we just find our clothes in trash cans or the dump. Gakupo had suggested a few times to resort to stealing. With all the people taking Ondine, they'd be totally fine with it, and give us money or clothes willingly. But I immediately refused. It wasn't right to take someone else's things while they were high on happiness. It was wrong.

We walked in silence, the harsh winds cutting into us like a knife. It was freezing out here. Ah...it was getting close to winter. What do we do if there's a blizzard? That rickety, old cabin wasn't strong enough to keep out the snow, let alone the cold. We'd freeze to death. I wonder if Gakupo was thinking about this as well. Me and him were like the caretakers back at home. Everyone relies on us for guidance. Especially Gumi. She looked up to Gakupo, and he thought of her as a little sister.

Not to mention YOHIO. I remember when we first met him. He said his full name was YOHIOloid. We thought he was joking at first, but he was deadly serious. We still don't really believe him, but we call him YOHIO for short. I have no idea why he has the first part of his name in capitals. He also seems to have a bit of a thing for Gakupo. He acts a bit like a lovestruck school girl around the man. Maybe it's because the blonde loves samurai, and Gakupo acts a lot like one. Especially his hairdo. It practically screams samurai. He even has an old sword that's been passed down from his family. No wonder YOHIO is head over heels for him.

I don't think the idiot can tell though. He's pretty dense when it comes to these things. It's funny to watch the two together. Gakupo always gets a bit uncomfortable and confused when YOHIO's around. I once tried to hint at him about the blonde's super happy personality when he's around the eggplant lover, but he just waved it off and said YOHIO was just being kind. I sighed. I wonder if he'll ever catch the hint and figure out the man's feelings. Pfft...probably never.

There was Yuma as well. His name was almost as weird as YOHIO's. His full name was VY2 Yuma, but of course, he says we can just call him Yuma. I used to wonder if the VY2 was short for something, and I asked him once, but he just waved it off and changed the subject. But, I did notice how his eyes saddened a bit. I wonder why...

We used to have another girl live with us too. She was Yuma's little sister Mizki. VY1 Mizki. Weird how they had different names...She died last year..It was wintertime, and there was a huge blizzard. Like I said, that cabin was barely shielding us from the harshness of mother nature. She ended up freezing to death, and the lack of food we had didn't help the situation. We were blocked inside by the snow. It didn't stop until a few days later, and we had to dig ourselves a path to get out. We buried her in the snow the same day. It's sad...we couldn't even afford to have a funeral. Yuma was devastated after that. He stayed inside, didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't bathe. We had to force Ondine down his throat so he didn't get sentenced to death. If he got caught with depression like that, he'd most certainly be with his sister right now...

But, after a while he got better. Sometimes when the pain is too much, or if he starts to get suicidal thoughts, he drinks another dose of Ondine. I sometimes worry about him because of it. He might die of overdose at this rate. Luckily, I haven't seen him take any unless the soldiers were coming to check our drug rates, so that's a good sign...

It's such a shame though. Mizki was such a good kid, and Gumi's best friend back at the cabin. They used to do everything together. Eat, sleep, talk, laugh, talk about boys, which was pretty funny to me since this wasn't exactly a high school sleepover. I remember I caught them once talking about a guy that lives a few blocks from us. Some guy named Dell Honne. They were giggling and squealing about how he was so cool and badass, or how he looked handsome with that silver hair and reddish eyes. I just shook my head and walked away. The green-haired girl took Mizki's death almost as bad as Yuma.

"Hey! Did you hear me, Kaito?!"

Gakupo's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I looked up at him, looking confused.

"Sorry...what?" I asked, a small frown on my face. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at me.

"Jeez...come back to earth, will ya? I said, have you heard the rumor about Luka?" I shook my head.

"No, what about it?" He snickered.

"They say that while she tortures you, she records your screams of agony and turn them into CDs. And she listens to them every night to go to sleep, and even sells some to the Queen, or to people who are just plain messed up in the head" he explained. I frowned.

"That's stupid. Why would you even believe that?" I asked with a sigh. He frowned.

"Well why else would they call it the Sadistic Music Factory? It makes perfect sense to me"

"Your an idiot"

"And your no fun" he retorted back. I chuckled.

"I think your the only one messed up in the head around here" I said, knocking on his head with a grin. He laughed.

"Look who's talking! The guy who thought YOLO meant 'You Only Laugh Once'" I laughed.

"At least I didn't ask: How much are those 99¢ headphones?!" He grinned.

"Hey! I meant to say: How much are the headphones at the 99¢ store!" I laughed harder.

"That's an even stupider question! Obviously they would be 99¢!"

"Hey...hey...everyone has their slow moments sometimes, okay! I remember when that movie Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter came out, and you asked if they got the real Abraham Lincoln to play him"

"Hey! It was that one time I had a slow moment, okay!" We both burst into laughter, tears forming at the corners of our eyes. Ah...who needs Ondine when you could have _real _happy moments like this. Not fake, forced feelings made by a lousy drug. After a few more laughing fits, we calmed down, trying to catch our breath. Gakupo chuckled, looking up.

"Ah, finally we're home..."

I looked up. Up ahead was a small brown cabin. It was a bit beaten up, and outside it was a bunch of trash and garbage. It wasn't the best place to live, but it was something. I grinned, stretching I yawned.

"Finally! I feel like I could sleep for weeks!" I exclaimed. Gakupo chuckled, bunping me with his shoulder.

"Your always sleepy, ya lazy bum. If it was up to you, you'd sleep your whole life away" he teased, laughing. I chuckled.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a sleep addict" I shrugged, and he grinned. I opened the door with ease. We needed to buy a new lock. This one was all rusty, and won't work. Luckily, no crazy maniacs have figured that out yet. But, we really should buy a new one before someone breaks into our house.

"Heeey! We're home!" I called, Gakupo coming in behind me. Gumi looked up from her place on the living room floor. She was knitting a scarf. We brought her some knitting supplies a while back. It keeps her happly, plus she can knit us clothes to keep us warm. It's a win win situation. She lit up.

"Ah, welcome back!" She said happily, getting up. Before she could walk over something flashed past her and in front of Gakupo. Well, I wonder who that could be?

"Welcome back, Gakupo!" YOHIO said excitedly, a smile on his face and eyes closed. He looked down at the bags full of food in the taller male's hands. He grinned.

"Ah! Is this for us! Your so generous! I'll take this in the kitchen for you!" He said, grabbing them before running off. Gakupo blinked.

"Um...thanks..."

My eyebrow twitched. "Hey! I'm here too, you know!" I yelled, waving the bags in my arms angrily. Yuma came in the room with a laugh.

"You know how he is, Kaito. And welcome back" He took my bags, carrying them to the kitchen. I chuckled.

"Ah..you didn't have to take them, you know" I said, following him. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's fine" He placed them on the kitchen table, unloading the items. YOHIO sorted them, putting some food in the cabinets while others in the fridge. Gakupo came in the kitchen, followed by Gumi.

"So, what have you guys been doing while we were gone?" He asked, grabbing a few cans of tuna and putting them in a cabinet. YOHIO lit up.

"Oh! I met a new friend today! He can speak English like me!" He said happily. Yuma chuckled. He was probably thinking what everyone else was. The blonde sounded like he was a freshman in high school that just made his first friend. But it was nice. YOHIO was very energetic, and he brought a lot of energy and fire into our happy little home. He was like the spark of electricity that ran threw a house, bringing all the electronics to life.

"His name is Oliver, he doesn't live far from here" he added. Gakupo frowned, face deep in thought.

"Ah...why does that name sound so familiar?..." he thought aloud. I shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe someone you owe money to" I teased. He chuckled.

"As if!" I smiled and yawned.

"Ah...if it's not too much trouble, can you guys finish putting that stuff away? I'm going to take a nap"

"You weren't helping sort the food in the first place..." they all said in unison. I chuckled.

"How do you know I didn't put stuff away while you weren't looking?" Yuma rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Suuuure, lazy boy" he said sarcastically. "Go ahead. We'll handle this"

"Thanks" I said before heading in another room. We all slept in the same room, and if Gumi needed to change clothes she would go in the bathroom or we would leave. I opened the door, another yawn escaping my lips. It was dark. Probably because it was way early. And all the clouds in the sky weren't helping. Maybe it would snow later... I walked over to my blue futon, leaning over. I was about to crawl into the warm, wannabe bed, when I felt something blocking my way. I frowned.

"What the hell?..." I opened the large futon slowly. I yelped. "GYA! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Yuma and the other's ran in the room, turning the light on quickly. "What's wrong?!"

I pointed the to the girl in my futon, who was now fully awake and looking around with a shocked expression. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing black shorts and a white jacket. She had a white bow in her hair as well.

"What the hell is she doing in here?!" I yelled. Gumi tried to calm me down, blocking my view of the stranger.

"Calm down Kaito! She's a friend!"

"Well what the hell is she doing in my futon then?!" I yelled. She sighed.

"She's homeless, Kaito..."

* * *

The six of us sat on the living room floor, covers around our bodies. Yuma came back from the kitchen, handing the new girl a cup of hot cocoa. She thanked him, then turned to look at me.

"Sorry...I don't mean to intrude..." she apologized. I smiled.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I'm sorry I startled you. I shouldn't have yelled like that..." She giggled.

"It's fine. Anyone would be angry if they found a stranger in their bed" I chuckled, then scratched the back of my head. This was a bit awkward.

"Um..sooo...What's your name?..." She bowed.

"Um..my name is Rin Kaga-...Rin. My name is Rin..." I raised an eyebrow. Apparently we weren't good enough to hear her last name, she didn't trust us yet, or she was hiding something. Or all of the above. I offered her a friendly smile.

"Well, I'm Kaito Shion. This here is Gakupo Kamui, Yuma VY2, Gumi Megpoid, and that weird guy over there is YOHIOloid" Huh...now that I think of it, me and Gakupo seemed to be the only one's with normal names. Or at least Semi-normal. YOHIO frowned.

"Hey...why do I get introduced as 'that weird guy'?" Rin giggled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. Thank you for your hospitality..." Gumi smiled.

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad we could help. So...um..if I may ask...how did you get on the streets anyway?..."

Rin's looked down at her cup, eyes sad. A small wave of steam went into her face, and she sighed, attention focused on the tiny marshmallows in her cocoa. "I was born an orphan...I had to live in a group home..."

Yuma frowned. "Didn't you have any family at all?..." he asked softly. Rin smiled.

"Yes, I had my brother...Even though we had no parents, he was all I needed. We're twins. He used to always protect me, and comfort me when I was sad. Until..." She looked at the floor, pain written on her face. "...I don't know why, but he left. The knights took him away...I heard them saying something about a deal, but I had no idea what they were talking about. But before he left...he gave me this..."

She reached into her pocket, her hand balled into a fist. She unwrapped her fingers over the small item. We all leaned over to look at it. It was a small, silver necklace with a blue, diamond wing at the end. We gawked.

"This thing looks like it's worth a fortune! Why not just sell this? I bet you'd have enough money to buy a mansion!" YOHIO exclaimed. Rin pulled the trinket away quickly.

"NO!" We blinked, and she cleared her throat. "Uh..I mean...no. This thing is important to me. It's the only thing I have left to remember my brother. He said it was from our parents, before they died..."

YOHIO sent her an apologetic look. "Ah..sorry. I should've known it had sentimental value..."

Rin nodded. "Anyway...I haven't seen my brother since then. I don't even know if he's still alive..." she said sadly. She buried her face in her knees. Gumi patted her back.

"I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry...You know, this necklace is like a promise..." The yellow haired girl looked up at her, eyes full of hope.

"Promise?" Gumi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, promise. It means: I'll definitely come back." Rin smiled, looking down at the winged shaped diamond. She closed her eyes.

"Yeah...and when you come back, let's play again together like you promised..." We all smiled.

"So, what's your brother's name?" Gakupo asked. "In case we ever meet him, I mean..."

Rin put the item in her pocket before looking up at him. "Len..." She answered simply. Yuma smiled.

"Well, we'll be on the lookout for this Len guy. And if we find him, you'll be the first to know" Rin lit up. She grinned.

"Thank you!" I chuckled.

"Well, until then, you'll be living here with us" She gawked.

"Eh? No! You really don't have to! I'm fine! Really!"

"No no no. What kind of person would I be I let you live out in the cold?" I smiled. "You can sleep in my bed tonight"

Gakupo snickered. "Wow, Kaito. That sounded really perverted"

I glared at him, cheeks tinted a light pink. "Shut up! You know what I mean!"

He laughed, and Gumi sighed. "Jeez...your the only perverted one around here. Get your mind out of the gutter..."

He frowned. "Hey! I'm not perverted, I just have a highly active imagination!"

"Suuuuuure" We all said in unison. We laughed, and Gakupo frowned.

"Heeey...I don't think you guys have room to talk..." I chuckled.

"Well, everyone's a little perverted inside. But, you have more dirty thoughts than the average person"

"Do not!" He said.

"Do too!" Gumi said with a laugh. He pouted.

"Gumi, how could you go against your Nii-san like this?!" She snickered.

"Sorry, but the truth hurts" she said with a shrug. Gakupo held his head down in defeat, waterfall tears rolling down his face.

"What am I? A perverted pedofile?"

"Yes" we all said in unison before laughing. He sighed, stopping short when he heard giggling.

"Haha..haha...hahahahahaha!"

We all turned our heads. Rin was laughing, a hand over her mouth as she did so. She wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry! It's just..hahahahaha! I can tell you all get along really well!" We smiled. YOHIO put his hands behind his head.

"Well, I'm not so sure about those two, but the rest of us get along pretty well" he said, pointing to me and Gakupo.

The eggplant lover pouted. "What's that supposed to mean? We're best friends. Right, Kaito?" he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I chuckled.

"Pffffffft..." He frowned, chopping me on the head.

"Bakaito!" I laughed, and Rin chuckled. She bowed.

"Um...if you'll excuse me...I'm going to retire..." I nodded.

"Alright, sleep tight. Don't let Gakupo bite"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled. Rin giggled and went in the other room. Gakupo sighed.

"I'm starting to think your all against me..."

"Wouldn't you be against a pervert?" asked Yuma.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

* * *

Gakupo and I walked through the deserted streets. We were going to the everything store. Or at least, that's what we call it. Seriously, it has EVERYTHING in there. They sell furniture, animals, clothes, school supplies, candy, etc. I think they might even have sex toys in the back...I often wonder why they sell all that stuff. It's a small store. It looks like there's hardly any space to store all that stuff. They must have a crazy big basement...

We walked in the tiny store, a small chime signalling our arrival. A head peaked from behind the counter. The figure grinned.

"Yo! Kaito! Gakupo! Welcome back!"

It was out friend Taito, the owner of A.S.A.P. They call it that since this store isn't far away from most people. Plus they conveniently sell...well...just about everything. Free shipping! So come buy now people! Check out our website! And remember: No refunds!

"How's it going guys? What's going on?"

Gakupo never really liked Taito. I mean...he knows he's a good guy, but it just really freaks him out on how much we look alike. I mean..it's like were freaking twins. Except of course, he has black hair and purple eyes. But still, the resemblance is amazing. He's like the sibling I never had. Mi familia. My brother from another mother...LOL!

"Ah, we just wanted to get some info, Taito" I said as we slapped our hands together in the bro handshake we always did. I waited as Gakupo did it as well before I began to speak.

"Ah, do you know anything about this thing?" I asked, taking out the necklace from my pocket. I sto-...'borrowed' it from Rin while she was sleeping. I'm sure she won't mind. After all, I _am_ trying to help her. I showed it to him, and he inspected it carefully. His eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get this?..." he asked slowly. I looked up at him, frowning a bit. Gakupo looked a bit bewildered at the sudden change in mood as well.

"Just some girl I know" I said, not wanting to give too much info. Who knows? This girl might be wanted. Maybe there was a huge bounty on her head. Or the necklace was rare...Either way, I didn't like that reaction. "Why? What do you know about it?..."

He blinked, and shook his head quickly. His face grew that same grin he always held. "Oh, nah. It's just worth a fortune. I mean, just look at those diamonds" He whistled.

"It's rare to find something like this. Especially in the slums. I'm surprised you guys didn't sell it yet!" He suddenly frowned.

"You guys didn't steal it, did you?..." I shook my head swiftly, chuckling a bit.

"Nonono! We didn't steal it! Jeez, with all the soldiers around, we wouldn't even be able to get inside a jewelry store" Taito laughed.

"Well, that's good. Just be careful. Someone might think you two are criminals" he teased. "I recommend selling it!" He said as he began to sort a few boxes. Most likely full of useless stuff people don't need. I smiled and waved.

"Alright! Thanks for tip! See ya!" I called, putting the item back in my pocket. He waved.

"Sayonara! Come again!" I nodded, giving a small 'Okay!' before walking out the door, Gakupo right behind me. The bell chimed, and the door closed with a small thump.

After the two left, Taito narrowed his eyes. The shop owner grabbed the cellphone on the counter, dailing a number he knew all too well. The phone rung, the sound almost hypnotizing.

_Brrrrr...brrrrr...brrrrrr...brrrrrr...brrrrr...brr- _"Moshi moshi?"The man's purple eyes glowed red as he clenched the phone a bit tighter, voice growing cold, distant, and unfamiliar.

**"Master, we've found her..."**

* * *

I frowned as we started to walk back towards the house, face deep in thought. I placed a finger on my chin, eyes narrowed.

"Something isn't right. Taito was acting too suspicious..."

"So I'm not the only one who thought so" Gakupo said, looking down at me. I nodded.

"It's just too weird. I think he knows something, but just doesn't want to tell us"

"Right. So, what do we do now?" He asked with a small frown. I shrugged.

"The only thing we can do. Go home. We'll ask more people later. But we might wanna choose who we ask carefully. We have no idea what this thing means, and people might think it's weird that we have it"

Gakupo nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But first, we need to sneak this thing back into Rin's jacket pocket. You know, _before_ she figures out it's missing"

I laughed. "True. Priorities first"

Gakupo grinned. "Oh! Follow me! I know a shortcut!" He said, running off into a nearby ally. I frowned.

"It would've been helpful if he mentioned that this morning" I muttered before running after him. He laughed, and I scowled. Dammit! Why was he so fast? Well...he was taller than me. Longer legs, faster sprint. I panted heavily as I chased him. He chuckled, running backwards. How the hell is that even possible?!

"Wow Kaito! You need to get in shape!" He said before laughing. "Drop the ice cream and you might drop the pounds!"

I scowled, which only made him laugh harder before he turned around to look where he was going. I heard him yelp before he ended up tripping. I laughed.

"Ha! Good for you, ya eggplant freak!" I teased, stopping by him. I breathed loudly, trying to catch my breath. Man...I was out of shape...Maybe I should stop eating so much ice cream...Pffft...naaaaah.

I looked down at the health nut. He got up slowly. Looking now, I could see he fell on top of someone. He cursed, standing up quickly.

"Ah, fuck! Sorry!" he said, helping the boy up. The newcomer had sky blue eyes, blond hair, looked to be around fifteen, and wore a soldier suit...Oh fuck he's wearing a soldier suit! Gakupo noticed it as well and cursed under his breath.

"Ah, I'm really sorry! I was running, and didn't see you, and...fuck...it was an accident! I'm really sorry!" Gakupo said with a bow. The boy narrowed his eyes.

"You two...your not like other's when they're on Ondine..." He frowned. "Up against the wall. Both of you. Now!"

I cursed. We turned away, facing the wall as we put our hands behind our back. Shit...for this little mistake, we might get executed. Life was really fucked up, huh? But...I had a weird sense of deja vu. I feel like I've seen this guy before...He looks so familiar...The kid took out his scanner and pointed it at us. A small humming noise was heard, before a loud negative sound. _Nyet. _

"You both don't have any form of Ondine in your system whatsoever..." he said sternly. I closed my eyes, a sigh escaping my lips. I had to figure out a way to get us out of this. Now. I smiled, turning to look at him.

"Look, we both have Ondine with us. Can't we just take it now and forget this whole thing ever hap-" I stopped short, eyes widening. Gakupo raised an eyebrow.

"...Kaito?..."

The soldier gave me a weird look, but I didn't care. I remembered just where I saw this guy before. He looked just like...

"Rin..."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed! Review, fav, follow, all that good stuff! Until next time! LUV U! Bye ne~ XD


End file.
